The invention applies in particular to the disinfection of rooms and the surfaces contained therein, by the nebulising and diffusion of disinfectant solutions.
One of the age-old problems affecting public structures has always been that linked to the risk of their visitors catching infections. Amongst the public area that potentially suffer from this problem we can list, amongst others: schools, public offices, hotels, restaurants, trains, aircraft and hospitals, the latter of particular interest given the high number of users and their particular state of health.
In the hospital context it is possible to identify at least two types of patients/operators:                in-patients, possibly “run-down” (immunosupressed, the elderly with multiple pathologies, premature babies, malnourished individuals), the organisms of whom do not have the capacity to respond adequately to bacterial attacks;        patients who undergo surgery, for whom it has been demonstrated that 10 CFU/m3 is sufficient to cause a serious arthropathy, where CFU/m3 is the unit of measurement of the volumetric “colony-forming unit (CFU)”, that is, the concentration of the CFUs per unit of volume, whilst CFU/m2 is the unit of measurement of the surface CFU.        
In light of this, the prior art proposes disinfectant solutions which are able to instantaneously attack all the organic substances with which they enter into contact, destroying viruses, bacteria, spores, fungi and biofilm present in the air and on the surfaces.
These disinfectant solutions can be diffused in the room by devices which are able to transform them from the liquid state to that of dry steam which, after having disinfected the air, deposits on all the surfaces, attacking the micro-organisms present.
Although the effectiveness of the diffuser systems has been widely demonstrated, and have the advantage of a potential repetition of the treatment and, consequently, the results of the disinfection, the repetition is, however, guaranteed by the capacity of the diffuser system to perform a correct disinfection, and certify that it has been performed, in a given environment. More specifically, to guarantee and certify that                the desired room has been sanitised;        the specified sanitising solution has been used;        the solution has been dispensed in a continuous manner during the entire dispensing;        the planned quantity of solution has been dispensed.        
In effect, the systems for the disinfection of spaces and surfaces which are currently available on the market typically consist of a single diffuser device (or nebuliser), which can be programmed for use and be programmed by an operator for an operation of predetermined duration, which does not allow the correctness of the sanitisation treatment of a specific room to be guaranteed and certified.